Problem: Altitudes $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{BE}$ of $\triangle ABC$ intersect at $H$.  If $\angle BAC = 46^\circ$ and $\angle ABC = 71^\circ$, then what is $\angle AHB$?

[asy]
size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
pair B = (0,0), C = (3,0), A = (1.8,2), P = foot(A,B,C), Q = foot(B,A,C),H = intersectionpoint(B--Q,A--P);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--P^^B--Q);
label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,W); label("$C$",C,E); label("$D$",P,S); label("$E$",Q,E); label("$H$",H,NW);
draw(rightanglemark(C,P,H,3.5));
draw(rightanglemark(H,Q,C,3.5));
[/asy]
Explanation: First, we build a diagram:

[asy]
size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
pair B = (0,0), C = (3,0), A = (1.8,2), P = foot(A,B,C), Q = foot(B,A,C),H = intersectionpoint(B--Q,A--P);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--P^^B--Q);
label("$A$",A,N); label("$B$",B,W); label("$C$",C,E); label("$D$",P,S); label("$E$",Q,E); label("$H$",H,NW);
draw(rightanglemark(C,P,H,3.5));
draw(rightanglemark(H,Q,C,3.5));
[/asy]

We have $\angle AHB = \angle DHE$, and from quadrilateral $CDHE$, we have  \begin{align*}
\angle DHE &= 360^\circ - \angle HEC - \angle ECD - \angle CDH \\
&= 360^\circ - 90^\circ - \angle ACB - 90^\circ\\
&= 180^\circ - \angle ACB.
\end{align*} From triangle $ABC$, we have $180^\circ - \angle ACB = \angle BAC + \angle ABC = 46^\circ + 71^\circ = \boxed{117^\circ}$